The Fifth Grade Mind
by girlychock
Summary: It's been four years since these famous first graders got Ms. Monroe and Mr. Cooper back together, and now finally they're getting married! The news quickly spreads and everyone is happy, well almost everyone. Sequal to 'The First Grade Mind'.
1. Chapter 1

It was just your average Tuesday Lunch Recess. The swings crying out for some oil, the fourth and fifth graders arguing over what team the new kid Brandon should be on. Zoey and Shaylee hiding behind a bush watching embarrassing Youtube videos. The softball team playing foursquare. Kids practicing on the outdoor stage dance moves and acts and maybe a song or two. The May sky was as clear as water itself with not a single speck of birds, planes or a cloud. Everything was the same, well…almost.

The fourth and fifth graders weren't even half way into their recess when the odd rumor had started. In fact, It wasn't even a quarter of the recess when it had started.

Sonny Monroe was substituting Mr. Provost fifth grade class, the class where all the first graders that had stayed over the past years were all kids from Ms. Monroe's first grade class.

Now when most kids heard this, they were shocked. A Hollywood actress teaching!? In Oregon?! I t wasn't something you heard every day. Some kids thought the kids who told them were crazy, but kept spreading it around anyway, trying to let everyone hear the news.

Kennedy was the first out of the 'first graders' to hear about it, and like that she told all the other six kids who had stayed. Shaylee, Zoey, Mikaela, Cole, Austin and Tyler.

The bell rang after that, allowing everyone to get back to their class, fourth graders Spelling and fifth graders Reading.

Now just keep in mind what might be happening down in Hollywood, California and how it's similar to the small town of Oregon. There are three types of people in both these places. The ones that will help, the ones that tries to stop, and the ones that know more than the others.


	2. Chapter 2

"Kay Chad, talk to you later...Remember? They're helping for the wedding... Alright...Love you too, bye." Sonny quickly threw her phone into her purse and walked into the old school. The secretary at the desk immediately recognized the soon to be Cooper and nearly screamed with delight.

"Um, hi I'm looking for Provost class I know I'm late but my plane landed late and-"

"Pod E classroom twelve" the other secretary next to the one Sonny was talking to.

"Thanks."

When Sonny finally reached the classroom all the students were scrambled around the room talking to each other, only about three kids were reading and two girls were sitting in beanbag chairs looking at an IPhone giggling.

_Hey isn't that my old- O my god it's Zoey!_

"Zoey? Zoey Spencer?" The room hushed after that and most of the kids gasped, but only about six smiled and looked back at each other.

Zoey and Shaylee looked up at their formal teacher and smiled. Not their old toothy first grade smiles but their full of adult teeth smiles.

"Ms. Monroe! OMG, see Tyler I told you she was coming, you owe me fifty bucks, pay up!" Zoey had definitely not changed a bit, she just got less clumsy.

"Okay guys everyone back to their seats." The kids groaned and grumbled as they reached to their chairs and sat down. "Guys c'mon its not like these whole two months I'm going to make you learn! All the school time we have we'll be doing a really big art project." Annie, I girl who had just moved here and didn't care about celebrities crossed her arms across her chest.

"What kind of project?" Sonny lifted her left finger to her left to bite her nails, not realizing her engagement ring was on it. Most kids gasped.

"You want us to help you with your wedding?" Mikaela nearly screamed.

"What, how'd you do- oh, well if you want to."

"Are you kidding! Of coarse!"

Well," Sonny started, "alright here's the plan."

**A.N. I know I liked disappeared from this story and left you guys hanging for like a month but I didn't mean to! LOL OK sorry guys, I've been busy with this musical I'm in (I am the leading lady and thank god no one in the play is named Chad. Plus you can see why I'm kind of busy.) and I keep thinking 'Google Results For: Sonny Monroe' is more important but now I realize its not so I'm sorry :C**


	3. Chapter 3

**Shaylee's POV**

"What about this dress?" I asked, showing the dress to the rest of the girls (Tawni, Lucy, Zoey, Kennedy). It was really long and flowing red dress (But you could get any dress in any color, we were looking for Marine (Blue) and Kelly (Green) which were Sonny and Chad's wedding colors) with short cut sleeves and a bow in the back.

"Cute!"

"Totally me."

"A Definite."

"It would look totally hot on all of us." Sonny crossed her arms over her chest and snapped hr toungh (Made that "Tisk" sound).

"It's just not,...right."

"You're right, its hideous!"

"Yeah it doesn't even fit my personality."

"A definite not!"

"We would all look like stuffed pigs in _that _thing." The costumer is always right. Well, in this case the Bride is always right. A employee finally walked towards us. She had short red hair and a really cheesy smile with a hot pink tank top and ripped up jeans, ("She thinks that's cute?" Tawni whispered to me.)

"Hello I'm Millie and I'll be helping you today." Zoey pushed past me and Tawni and right in front of Millie. "We don't need any help." Sonny, fake laughed and got in the front.

"Actually we're looking for bridesmaids dresses. Marine and Kelly? Not so Fancy, yet not so plain. Not to long, either but make sure its at least middle leg length" Millie looked up at the sky, then right at Sonny. "I think I got just the dress." She quickly walked us into a small room with tons of dresses and accessories. She hummed while she looked for the dress and Me and The Girls just stood there not sure what to do until Millie found a dress. Finally she smiled and pulled out the most best dress ever (Well not the best but you know)!

It was Marine (But Millie said we could also get it in Kelly) and had little tiny little silver specks everywhere. It was flattened at the top but from the waist down flowed out. It had a little thicker than noodle straps and had a little overlapping cut going diagonal, waist to bottom. It was about the length where you could still see out feet but yet wasn't too long.

"So want to try it on?"

"Hell yeah!" Tawni said, making her way to the dress and running out the door.

_About three hours later_

We had gotten every single dress we needed, even Sonny's( which we ordered early and said we'd pick up)!

We had gotten the two flower girls' dresses (Sonny's nieces, Fern and Ashley who were twins) which looked stunning! They were white down except for a tight ribbon around the waist (Fern got Kelly, Ashley got Marine) and was like looking at a flower from the bottom half of the dress. We even got them cute little flower crown for each of them (Bridesmaids got headbands with a small little flower with the color dress we were getting and the band was a silver)!

Sonny's dress almost made me cry to myself, literally! It looked like something out of a movie, It's that hard to explain! It looks great though, Chad's going to love it!

Everyone got the same shoes, Silver flip flop heel thing. It's perfect!

The rest of the kids in the classroom (Except for Cole, Austen and Tyler, who were with Skyler and one of Chads friends growing up at this other wedding shop) were working on everything else, invotations, decerations, food and refreshments. It's a lot of work!

When we got to the school we showed the dresses to the kids and they loved them. They said the Marine (Just in case you were wondering, Marine=Tawni, Kennady and Me and Kelly= Lucy and Zoey) made my blue eyes pop and I blushed and thanked them. This wedding is going to be sort of the easiest thing to pull off! It had already been three months since we started planning and nothing had gone wrong, but man were we wrong.

**A.N. Duh, Duh, Duh! Whats going to happen! Do you guys want to know what happens next? Well good because I'm nice enough to give you a sneak peek!**

**In California**

_**James POV**_

"**Damn!" I yelled, throwing the magazine down onto my coffee table and stopmping my foot. My girlfriend of the week came into the room and asked what was wrong.**

"**I'll tell ya what's wrong!" I yelled at her. "That Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are engaged, and you know what that means!" She almost looked scared at the moment. Aw I'm scaring her.**

"**I can't take her back! Chad will be by her side everyday, all day, twenty-four seven baby."**

**Nappy shook her head. "Well no not all next week, he'll be in New York permuting a movie of his, remember, you whined about that yesterday." My eyes brightened.**

"**Oh, yeah...well I got to go babe." I grabbed my keys and walked out the door, leaving a confused blond in my living room.**


	4. Chapter 4

In California

_James POV_

"Damn!" I yelled, throwing the magazine down onto my coffee table and stomping my foot. My girlfriend of the week came into the room and asked what was wrong.

"I'll tell ya what's wrong!" I yelled at her. "That Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are engaged, and you know what that means!" She almost looked scared at the moment. Aw I'm scaring her.

"I can't take her back! Chad will be by her side everyday, all day, twenty-four seven baby."

Nappy shook her head. "Well no not all next week, he'll be in New York permuting a movie of his, remember, you whined about that yesterday." My eyes brightened.

"Oh, yeah...well I got to go babe." I grabbed my keys and walked out the door, leaving a confused blond in my living room.

On Oregon

_Kennedy's POV_

I looked over the first finished proto-type of the invitation and smiled. It looked so...so...Sonny and Chad-ish. I laughed to myself and turned to see Cole staring at me. I smirked.

"Sorry."

"It's cool." He said, passing by and shrugging. Uhg, why does he have to be so much like Chad? It's terrible. I walked back over to the 'Invitation Table' (Annie, Rachel, Warily, Jordan and Alex).

"This is great guys!" I put the thick paper or plastic onto the table and the group beamed. I was just about to walk away when.

"Kennedy, you're uncle is waiting in the Office for your presentation on Dolphin's. Thank you." the microphone thing clicked off and a looked towards the door, than back at the group.

"I thought both your parents were only child's" Alex said, looking at the phone. I shrugged.

"Maybe they lied, I'll take care of it."

I walked out the door in a hurry, making sure that I wasn't running with a teacher in eye distance. My sneakers squeaked and squished as a made a quick stop at my locker real quick and got some pepper spray and a mini steak knife (What?) and got to the office, putting the pepper spray in my hat and knife in my jacket glove department.

The office looked as usual. Dull and filled with old people. A man near one of the secretary was sitting in a chair and looked up when he saw me.

"Ken-kitty." he said, running up to me. He was wearing a black tight leather jacket and had jet black and jet like hair. He smelled like some sort of adult drink with a mix of Twinkies and Gatorade.

"You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled as he embraced me in a hug. He pulled away and smiled the cheesiest smile I've seen in my life.

"Alright niece-y come on."

"_Niece-y my ass." _I thought as he yanked me out the office door and into the dead hallway. His smile faded when we weren't in hearing distance of anyone. He pulled on my jacket to make me turn towards him. He really looked tired but I ignored it and stared right into his eyes.

"Alright, look." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "You're going to pretend to be my neice so I ca-" I interrupted him and said what I had thought early which made him tense up. He slapped me. Ooh he did it now. I took a step closer to him, getting my pepper spray ready to go.

"Little girl, I segues t you-" I Interrupted him again and took my hat off and into my hat department in my jacket, taking the pepper spray and putting it in the same pocket as the knife.

"Alright, lets get somethings straight. One, I am not a little girl. Two, it's a free country, so I don't have to pretend to be your niece and three, my dad works in the FBI and so if you hurt me, my friends know when somethings wrong and they will call him and they will hunt you down." Ok, so maybe the last part wasn't true but it would still work, maybe.

The man snatched for my arm and I could tell he was going to kidnap me, so I real quick put my hand in my pocket and reached for the pepper spray, when I felt my hand release something. Suddenly it started to hurt and it was hard to breath. I was falling back, the dark space surrounding me. I heard the man chuckle and I could feel myself being picked up.

_Sonny POV_

"Meet me half-way. Right at the borderline is where I'm ganna wait...for _you._" Tawni and I sang, laughing a giggling all the way back to the school. We had just looked at some veil designs and were heading back to the school. A familiar red car caught my eye but I couldn't place what it was.

"hey Tawn, do you know where that red car is from?" I asked, pointing to the red veachal in front of the school. Tawni parked the car and turned to look. Her smiled escaped her mouth and Her eyes became the size of bowling balls.

She quickly un-buckled he seat belt and ran towards the school.

"Tawni! What!" I yelled jumping out of the car but leaving the door open just in case. I ran inside to find Tawni standing in front of a man holding a girl. Wait, Dirty blond\ hair, pink clothes...OMG Kennedy!

"Oh hey baby." He said, coming up to me. He tried to let his lips meet mine but I pulled away next to Tawni and looked at the poor girl in his arms.

"James." I whispered and snapped my fingers. "James, give me Kennedy." He smirked and looked at the girl.

"Oh this little Barbie Doll. You can have her back." I smiled and reached forward realizing blood was dripping out of her hands, and a lot of it too. James pulled away and smirked with more evil.

"You can have her back, if-" Ode De Joy! "-you come back to me." I couldn't help it, I just had to laugh.

"Why would I want to go back to a man like you." he scoffed.

"To keep this princess alive." He lifted his shoulder where he was holding Kennedy and laughed. I wanted ti smack him so hard.

Kennedy started to mumble. "Sonny?"

"Kennedy!" I yelled but James swung which made Kennedy jump up and scream.

"Let go of me you crazy Gorilla Crap!" She yelled kicking James.\

_Annie's POV_

"This, needs to be, like better." I said, tossing the card back to Alex. It had been about ten minutes and Kennedy wasn't back with her uncle.

"Where's Kennedy?" Alex asked, restarting the card and figuring out what he did wrong. A scream came from the hallway and everyone ignored it, figuring it was a second grader when these words caught us: "Let Go of me you crazy Gorilla Crap!"

"Kennedy." I mumbled, crossing my arms and getting up with everyone else to go see what was up. The next thing we saw caught all of our eyes.

**A.N. Insane I know, LOL review please because you guys rock!**

In California

_James POV_

"Damn!" I yelled, throwing the magazine down onto my coffee table and stomping my foot. My girlfriend of the week came into the room and asked what was wrong.

"I'll tell ya what's wrong!" I yelled at her. "That Sonny Monroe and Chad Dylan Cooper are engaged, and you know what that means!" She almost looked scared at the moment. Aw I'm scaring her.

"I can't take her back! Chad will be by her side everyday, all day, twenty-four seven baby."

Nappy shook her head. "Well no not all next week, he'll be in New York permuting a movie of his, remember, you whined about that yesterday." My eyes brightened.

"Oh, yeah...well I got to go babe." I grabbed my keys and walked out the door, leaving a confused blond in my living room.

On Oregon

_Kennedy's POV_

I looked over the first finished proto-type of the invitation and smiled. It looked so...so...Sonny and Chad-ish. I laughed to myself and turned to see Cole staring at me. I smirked.

"Sorry."

"It's cool." He said, passing by and shrugging. Uhg, why does he have to be so much like Chad? It's terrible. I walked back over to the 'Invitation Table' (Annie, Rachel, Warily, Jordan and Alex).

"This is great guys!" I put the thick paper or plastic onto the table and the group beamed. I was just about to walk away when.

"Kennedy, you're uncle is waiting in the Office for your presentation on Dolphin's. Thank you." the microphone thing clicked off and a looked towards the door, than back at the group.

"I thought both your parents were only child's" Alex said, looking at the phone. I shrugged.

"Maybe they lied, I'll take care of it."

I walked out the door in a hurry, making sure that I wasn't running with a teacher in eye distance. My sneakers squeaked and squished as a made a quick stop at my locker real quick and got some pepper spray and a mini steak knife (What?) and got to the office, putting the pepper spray in my hat and knife in my jacket glove department.

The office looked as usual. Dull and filled with old people. A man near one of the secretary was sitting in a chair and looked up when he saw me.

"Ken-kitty." he said, running up to me. He was wearing a black tight leather jacket and had jet black and jet like hair. He smelled like some sort of adult drink with a mix of Twinkies and Gatorade.

"You have got to be kidding me." I mumbled as he embraced me in a hug. He pulled away and smiled the cheesiest smile I've seen in my life.

"Alright niece-y come on."

"_Niece-y my ass." _I thought as he yanked me out the office door and into the dead hallway. His smile faded when we weren't in hearing distance of anyone. He pulled on my jacket to make me turn towards him. He really looked tired but I ignored it and stared right into his eyes.

"Alright, look." He said placing a hand on my shoulder. "You're going to pretend to be my neice so I ca-" I interrupted him and said what I had thought early which made him tense up. He slapped me. Ooh he did it now. I took a step closer to him, getting my pepper spray ready to go.

"Little girl, I segues t you-" I Interrupted him again and took my hat off and into my hat department in my jacket, taking the pepper spray and putting it in the same pocket as the knife.

"Alright, lets get somethings straight. One, I am not a little girl. Two, it's a free country, so I don't have to pretend to be your niece and three, my dad works in the FBI and so if you hurt me, my friends know when somethings wrong and they will call him and they will hunt you down." Ok, so maybe the last part wasn't true but it would still work, maybe.

The man snatched for my arm and I could tell he was going to kidnap me, so I real quick put my hand in my pocket and reached for the pepper spray, when I felt my hand release something. Suddenly it started to hurt and it was hard to breath. I was falling back, the dark space surrounding me. I heard the man chuckle and I could feel myself being picked up.

_Sonny POV_

"Meet me half-way. Right at the borderline is where I'm ganna wait...for _you._" Tawni and I sang, laughing a giggling all the way back to the school. We had just looked at some veil designs and were heading back to the school. A familiar red car caught my eye but I couldn't place what it was.

"hey Tawn, do you know where that red car is from?" I asked, pointing to the red veachal in front of the school. Tawni parked the car and turned to look. Her smiled escaped her mouth and Her eyes became the size of bowling balls.

She quickly un-buckled he seat belt and ran towards the school.

"Tawni! What!" I yelled jumping out of the car but leaving the door open just in case. I ran inside to find Tawni standing in front of a man holding a girl. Wait, Dirty blond\ hair, pink clothes...OMG Kennedy!

"Oh hey baby." He said, coming up to me. He tried to let his lips meet mine but I pulled away next to Tawni and looked at the poor girl in his arms.

"James." I whispered and snapped my fingers. "James, give me Kennedy." He smirked and looked at the girl.

"Oh this little Barbie Doll. You can have her back." I smiled and reached forward realizing blood was dripping out of her hands, and a lot of it too. James pulled away and smirked with more evil.

"You can have her back, if-" Ode De Joy! "-you come back to me." I couldn't help it, I just had to laugh.

"Why would I want to go back to a man like you." he scoffed.

"To keep this princess alive." He lifted his shoulder where he was holding Kennedy and laughed. I wanted ti smack him so hard.

Kennedy started to mumble. "Sonny?"

"Kennedy!" I yelled but James swung which made Kennedy jump up and scream.

"Let go of me you crazy Gorilla Crap!" She yelled kicking James.\

_Annie's POV_

"This, needs to be, like better." I said, tossing the card back to Alex. It had been about ten minutes and Kennedy wasn't back with her uncle.

"Where's Kennedy?" Alex asked, restarting the card and figuring out what he did wrong. A scream came from the hallway and everyone ignored it, figuring it was a second grader when these words caught us: "Let Go of me you crazy Gorilla Crap!"

"Kennedy." I mumbled, crossing my arms and getting up with everyone else to go see what was up. The next thing we saw caught all of our eyes.

**A.N. Insane I know, LOL review please because you guys rock!**


	5. Chapter 6

James threw Kennedy on the ground, which made her wince in pain. Shaylee, Zoey and some other friends ran by her and lent her their jackets to try and stop the bleeding.

"She'll need to go to a hospital to live." Shaylee said, rapping her white jacket around the poor girls hand. While the kids took care of that, the adults were dealing with something else.

James grabbed for Sonny wrist and caught a hold of it, gripping it tightly.

"James let go!" Tawni was just kind of standing there, or so everyone though.

Since Tawni was probably one of the fastest texters in the whole world, she learned how to text behind her back which is, well exactly what she was doing.

_Chad u need to come 2 the school, now!_

Tawni sent the message, hoping that Chad would some how pop out of no where. She felt her phone vibrate and looked to see if any one was looking, which no one was.

_You got it, i'll be there in-_

"Well what's this?" James said, snatching Tawni's phone out of her hands. "Chad, 'ey?...oh no he won't!" He picked up Sonny and ran out the building. The ambulance had came not noticing the stars and got Kennady in the van.

"I'm going with you." Shaylee said, holding Kens weak hand.

Cole stood next to Shaylee as they walked out the building. "Me too."

_On the next episode of 'The Fifth Grade Mind'_

**Chad finds Sonny?**

**Will he come in time?**

**And how do Kinder Gardners come into this?**


	6. Chapter 7

Chad came nearly three minutes after Sonny had been taken away by James and she wasn't taking it very well.

When Chad walked into the school, he turned left to go to the fifth grade hall and nearly tripped on a kinder gardener.

"Um, hi my names Thomas and I'm five years old so I'm a big boy!" I couldn't help but smirk at the little kid. "Can you help me and some friends?" He was still smiling and I couldn't help but laugh. Shrugging my shoulders and forgetting about Sonny I said, "Sure, why not."

Thomas led me more towards the hallway, and I heard crying getting louder and louder but it wasn't like a kid crying, or like a little girl after her big brother hit her. It sounded like a adult like she just lost her boyfriend or something. I looked down at Thomas. "Who is crying?" Thomas shrugged.

"We just found her on the floor. Something about a guy named James, I think. She also said some very icky words." James! Girl crying! Adult! It all made sense. "Sonny." I ran towards the crying noise which was on the way to the fifth grade pod anyway. But what I saw wasn't Sonny, It was Tawni.

"Tawni whats wrong?" Tawni looked up to me and then started balling again/

"Tawni, please tell me." I plead. Thomas than caught up with me.

"Tawni? I thought you said Sonny." Tawni cried even harder and I tried to think of what could be happening.

Tawni crying, James, No usual loud fifth graders, Tawni looking like a complete mess and not caring, No Sonny...no Sonny! James! I gasped.

"Tawni did James take Sonny?" Although her head was to her knees, I could tell that she nodded and a bolted right up and dialed a familiar number on my phone while walking to Mr. Provost fifth grade class room to see f anyone was left. About after I turned around to find no one there The phone picked up.

"hello Chad." James said. I could here a gasp and James sis shut up.

I clenched my fist. "Where's Sonny?" James chuckled. "Want your precious little sunshine now do you?"

I hopped into my car and left the kinder gardners to deal with the Drama Queen/

Figuring Sonny was at James' I typed in his address on my phone after just hanging up on him.

"don't worry Sonshine." I whispered. Every things going to be ok."

Chad parked his car in front of the pitch dark house. Inside and out it was dark and Chad didn't like it one bit. He jumped out of his car and ran in the house, busting the door open and running up the stairs, figuring she might be in James' room.

Chad heard a girl scream and he ran in the direction, which was James' room. He busted that door open too and found Sonny tied up in a corner. Her mouth was taped with duck tape and James was next to her with a pocket knife in his hand. He looked up at the sound of the door and smiled.

"Chad, have a seat next to me and we'll have a little chat." Chad shrugged, acting like he didn't care and sat next to James, trying to ignore the blade ever so close to Sonny's neck.

"Now I'm going to make this quick. Either you let me marry Sonny and she stays alive-" was he serious? Really that's what this is about? Life makes no sense. "- or she dies. I'll leave you two alone to discuss it." James ripped the Duck tape of Sonny's face and walked out the room and by the squick the house was making, down the stairs.

Sonny pressed her lips against Chad's and quickly pulled away, crying into Chad's chest. Although Sonny was tied up, Chad rubbed his hand against Sonny's back to confert her.

"Shh, Sonny it's going to be ok. Really." Chad really wished what he was saying was true but he and Sonny both knew it wasn't.

"I don't want to die." Sonny wailed into Chad's shirt. Chad sighed and kissed Sonny on the top of the head.

"Shh...shh."

Kennady flickered her eyes open to the sight of white, her parents grandmother and Shaylee and Cole.

"Hey Ken." Shaylee and Cole both knew that Kennedy hated that name, but Shaylee couldn't help it.

Kennedy bolted right up. "Where am I?" she asked. The machines frightened her and she showed a little girl in her eyes. You could read her face clear as a billboard, especially shaylee and her grandma but now, that's a whole different story.

"You're in the hospital because that...Gorilla crap somehow made you cut your hand or something." Shaylee said.

"What she's saying is," Cole started. "that you lost so much blood so you kind of had to, uh come here." Cole wasn't the most enthusiastic person, so he blushed as you talked form shyness.

Kennedy looked down at her hands, making her long golden brown hair hover over her face. "Oh." Her mother came over to her and kissed her cheek. "At least you're ok. Do you remember anything?" Kennedy looked up at the white dull ceiling. It had a few coffee and blood stains from past residence but Kennedy ignored it, trying to go back to why she was in this boring, white place.

"I just remember calling someone, my uncle? Hm, I don't know but someone Gorilla Crap. Wait I thought I never had an uncle." Her mother sighed. Cole bolted up at a memory and looked at Shaylee.

"Sonny! Or Ms. Monr- Mrs. Cooper! That guy, what was his name? Jesse or something. I think Sonny shouted his name. Um...oh what was it?" Shaylee looked down at her feet, Kennedy was still looking at the ceiling and the adults were just standing there not sure what to do.

A nurse with Twilight hair to her shoulders and a white dress and white flats came into the room with a clipboard.

"Sorry guys, you're going to have to leave. We need to run some tests with Kelly."

"Kennedy." Kennedy said, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Right. Sorry Kaitlyn." Shaylee sighed and looked at her friend. Walking away with everyone else she waved goodbye.

_**On the next episode of 'The Fifth Grade Mind'**_

**_Will Sonny and Chad ever get out of James' house?_**

**_Where are the rest of the fifth graders?_**

**_And will the Nurse ever remember Kennedy's name?_**

**_Check back on June 26 for all these answers!_**


	7. Chapter 8

Sonny and Chad stayed in the position where James had left them fo about thirty minutes. Sonny didn't want to marry James, but she didn't want to die either. She wanted to be with Chad. The one that stole her yogurt when they first met, not the man who gave her a taco and asked her out five seconds after they had met.

Chad shushed Sonny to sleep, which caused Chad to chuckle a bit. She was so sweet, so precious.

James walked in then, in his leather jacket, tight white tank top and leather pants. James smirked.

"Shes so hot when she sleeps." Chad looked down at the burnette in his arms. He would've suggested more like Beautiful or Cute.

"So," James started, still looking at Sonny. "have you made a disicion?" James stuffed his hands in his pockets.

Chad sighed, still looking at his ball of Sonshine. She wanted her, man did he want her. But he didn't want her to die. He wanted the best for this girl, live. Be free and experience new challenges.

He looked up at James and answered something he never thought he'd say in his entire life.

* * *

At that moment Tawni and those four kindergardners were hopping into the pink Bug with a heart entenia.

"Where are we going?" Micky asked, looking at the blond that was now driving down I-5.

"Oh, no where speacial jsut visiting some friends."

"Can we come?" Tawni thought about that for a moment. Where she was going wasn't the safest place, yet they could help. I mean James doesn't know them. Tawni shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?"

* * *

"keep her." There, Chad said it. Right then and there.

"Wh-why would you...you-"

"James, you have no idea how much I love this girl. Really, I love her so much I would do anything for her. Even if it means keeping her alive and giving her up to you." A weak smiled was spread on Chads face as tears started to form in his eyes. Maybe the baby he was acting like would get him thinking and he'd just forget this.

"Alright. Cool Bro." Chad shook as he watched his sonshine go. James picked her up and caried her out the door, leaving a balling Chad on the floor.

**A.N. Ok so I know I said the 26th but I couldn't wait that long! Besides this was kind of a filler any way... review please!**

**i do not own this but I thought it'd be cool to do:**

**SWAC- I love it!**

**Glee- It was alright**

**HM- I hated it! :P**

**Victorious- I wasn't going to review till I saw this**


	8. Chapter 9

"Micky, put a Webkinz in it!" Lilah whispered as she followed Tawni and the other three around the cold, dark abonded house. Leaves brushed against the dark solid oak of the house and water silently dripped on the five heads of the traspassers.

They finally found the door and Tawni peeked through the window to find Sonny laid on the couch, and James sitting next to the poor girl.

"What the-"

"What's wrong?" Elphaba asked, looking up at Tawni with big, brown eyes.

"Oh, um...see that guy right there?" Tawni pointed at James through the window and the kids slowly nodded.

'He's...a vilian!" The kids gasped. They all whispered cute little five and six year old things.

"How bad is he?"

"Does he know Super-Man?"

"I bet you he eats at Carls Jr.. Yuck!"

Tawni chuckled. "Alright, now all I need you to do is run in there, and attack that man and say all the craziest and meanest stuff." The kids' eyes brightened and they all nodded their heads so fast, it seemed as if it would fall right off.

"Alright." The kids were all lined up at the creaky door and they were all giggling with goofy grins on their faces. "Ready. Set...GO!" The kids ran in screaming which caused James to jump, and Sonny to wake up.

"Give me all your lunch money!" Thomas shouted, fist in the air, ready to hit James. Tawni laughed and caught Sonny's eye.

Tawni motioned for Sonny to get up, but she wouldn't.

"Wait, where's Chad?" Tawni mouthed. His car was parked in front of the house. Sonny pointed up, than at the stairs.

Tawni like lighting ran up the stairs while James turned around for a quick moment and Sonny pretended to be asleep.

Tawni looked through every single room, untel finding Chad in a room that was all brown and red. The light was dimmed romanticaly so the air around her seemed like fog. She looked at the crying blond boy right in front of her eyes and actually felt her heart break into millions of peices.

Tawni leaned against the door frame. "You must really love that girl, huh?" Chad's head bolted up and his tears stopped for a moment. Chad sniffled and nodded his head with his ocean blue eyes getting darker, and sader every moment.

There was an awckward silence untel Tawni finally sighed and walked over to Chad, sitting next to him and pulling him into a friendly, un-Tawni hug.

"Chad, we'll get her back! I got a bunch of five year olds kicking his butt out there!" Chad depressingly chuckled but still got all teary. It hand't even been a minute until Tawni lossed it with Chad.

"You know what pretty boy? You need to be a man! What are you, lying around her crying your heart out? That's what a girls sopposed to do, stupid!" Tawni grabbed Chad's hands and forced him to stand up. "Good, now C'mon...quietly." Tawni whispered the last part as the two blonds tiptoed out the door and through the dark, mysterious hallway.

Playfull screams filled the air and a very angry James tripping, trying to catch the rascals.

Chad and Tawni waited till James followed the kids outside untel Tawni bursted up, locked the doors, windows and ran ro Sonny giving her, too, another un- Tawni hug. Sonny laughed.

"Tawni!" Pulling away, she sat next to Sonny. I look off consurn filled through her face, her green eyes turning a solid ice.

"I'm fine really. What are you? My mother?" Tawni laughed, her eyes melting into a liquid and becoming comfertable grass to sleep in.

"Um, hey." The two giggling girls looked up to find an awckward Chad, standing there, scratching his head and staring at his, well...um...he was staring at Sonny ok?

"Hey." It was almsot like watching Emma and Will after Will's divorce with Terri on 'Glee'. Pethatic.

Chad silently came overr and gently kissed Sonny on the cheek.

"So where does that leave us?" Sonny asked. Tawni didn't exactly know what they were talking about but she had a very big hint it had something to do with James.

Chad shrugged. "I really don't know. James is bound to come back." Sonny sighed.

"I got a plan!"

"O de joy!" Sonny groaned. She hated when Tawni got one of her "brilliant" plans. It either had something to do with Make-up, Making out or changing her wardrobe. She hated it.

"No it's really actually a good plan. And, it doesn't involve Make-up or changing your wardrobe." Sonny raised an eyebrow, now completly ignoring the man next to her.

"Or making out?" Tawni brought her finger nails together and looked to her left worringly.

"Well..."

**A.N. So this is going to be in two parts because I didn't want to just split it and separate it by dots so you get this today and the next part on Saterday. It's a win, win...sorta.**


	9. Chapter 10

"Tawni, I really don't feel comfertable doing this." Sonny said, looking down at Tawni's hot pink, skind tight, knee legnth dress.

"C'mon! You look great!" Tawni gave Sonny a little pat on the back and nudged her out the wooden door.

James was outside, playing leap frog with the kindergardners so they could see his good side. He was not having a good time, Sonny could see that right away.

Sonny sighed and walked towards James, smiling her best smile and twirled her dark brown hair, giggling a every so often.

James looked up, along with the five year olds, and smiled one of his evil smiles that Sonny really didn't like. She looked back at the house towards Tawni and Tawni gave her the signal.

Sonny gulped before turning around and smiled at James.

"Hey."

"Uh..." James couldn't speak. He was shocked.

Thomas came close to James' ear. "Hey." he whispered, loudly enough for sonny to hear. She smirked, maybe this plan would actually work.

"Hey." Sonny laughed.

"You are _so _funny!" Sonny said, in one of those really annoying voices that well, were annoying.

James chuckled nervously. "He he, yeah." He looked down at his hands and Sonny gave Tawni and Chad the signal to go in the car and tell the kids to go with them. This step happened faster than Sonny thought. Maybe she wouldn't have to make out with James now! Everthing was going so smoothly and now all Sonny had to do was leave James here.

"Uh, were going to go...over there!" Elphaba said, running with the others. James now looked up at Sonny.

"So."

"So."

There was a small and thick silence. The only thing you could hear was the wind blowing some near by wind chimes.

"Um, I'm going to go to the bathroom." Sonny said, turning around towards the house so she could just take the back door.

"Let me come with!" James said, excitetly.

"NO! Um, well, what I mean is. Um, I have to um, take a shot...yeah, Lots of blood." Ha! She knew how much James hated blood. Ever since that movie Nightlite came out and people were saying Mayer Lutner was hotter than he was, he never watched it and said he just didn't like blood to the tablods. Well, then he actually did not like blood and, well yeah.

James' face got pale, but he shook it off (litirely) and smirked.

Ok. Just make sure to clean up when you're done."

"Ok!" Sonny ran off and chuckled to herself. She ran in the house and quickly found the back door.

She swung it open to find all of the kids squeezed in the back and one spot left for her.

"What took so long?" Micky asked, crossing his arms, getting a loud shush from everyone.

"Long story. Now lets drive!" Sonny flicked Tawni's head, getting a glare back and they back out of the dirt road. Of coarse, though, knocking over a few trashcans along the way.

**A.N. I know I was late! Don't shoot me...please...**

**BTW I know it's not very good, I'm REALLY tired.**


	10. Chapter 11

**_A.N. Am I just the worst eleven year old on the planet or what? I know I havn't updated this story since, maybe April I think or March...I dont know! I do have reasons I'd like to share though (hehe that's kind of funny) to explain for this delema._**

**_ First- I completly forgot about this story, which is kind of sad._**

**_ Second- I got to caught up in my story 'Sincerely, Sonny' to care about anything else._**

**_ Third- I was in my first production (Musical, but its onstage and the shows are over now :oc) and that takes ALOT of work (twelve hours a day! Plus the practise at home for lines and stuff)_**

**_ And which is why, this week there will be a chapter for this story everyday! Well, or atleast untel the stories done (which will be about three chapters or so :D)_**

**_ So finally I present the next chapter of 'The Fifth Grade Mind'! Yay! I'm awsome AGAIN!_**

****Kennedy laid there in the hospitol bed, bored out of her mind, staring at the clock for it to hit noon and for her to be out of this place! It was only seven thirteen in the morning. Kennedy sighed, hating herself for her body to get used to waking up at six to get ready for school.

She had heard no news at all about how Ms. Monroe (Or Mrs. Cooper, in about a month) was doing. It worried her. 'Oh why'd I have to go and beleive I had an 'uncle'.' she thought about every five seconds. It killed her, and Kennedy wanted to punch that guy so much that when ever she thought of it, sweat and steam would litterly come out of her and docters rushed in to see the problem (they didn't come so quick anymore though).

She dicided she'd try to go back to sleep, ignoring the sirens and footsteps of docters and the squicky cart beds that rolled right. By. Her. Door. She laid down and closed her eyes, breathing slowly and listening to the sound of the clock. Tik, Tok. Tik, Tok. The sound made her think of Kesha right away and her stupid idea of creating the song tik tok. Remembering the song and its up beat rythum got her even more awake than before and she groaned when She heard rushing footsteps towards her room.

'Stupid Docters', Kennedy thought.

Her door swung open and she bolted right up.

"Ms. Monroe?" The woman smiled nervously. "Um, hey can we hide here?"


	11. Chapter 12

Kenedy laid her head slowly on the itchy feeling pillow trying to look anywhere but the few kindergardners her teacher, her teachers best friend. and her teachers new hubby. She giggled, but quickly closed her eyes when the sound of footsteps apeard.

The door swung open agaiin, appearing the man that got her in this dump. She breathed through her nose in and out, as if she was sleeping, hoping the man would fall for it. Which didn't work at all.

"Sit up bitch!" James yelled feriously. Kenedy smirked while getting up. "Got a bit of language there 'aye?" James had the look of killing that girl, which made Kenedy smirk even more, considering there were cameras in this room and if James even got an inch close to her cops would come immediatly.

James shook the face off though (as if reading her mind) and stepped back a bit, now closeing the door and looking at the smart girl in front of her.

"Where are they?"

"Who?"

"You know, your teacher and all the other people. I followed them here-"

"Wouldnn't following be a bit stalkerish?" Kennedy giggled to herself in her mind as James face got red of anger."

James clenched his fist. "Where the hell are they?"

"Alright, no need to get angry." She looked over at the curtian where the kindergardners were hiding and sighed. "Over there." James snickered and walked over to them. When James couldn't see her, she snapped her fingers giving the signal to Zora who was hiding in the vents.

"ATTACK!" Jamed turned around confused but it was to late. Zora had already through the brick right at James' head, then through another when he didn't pass out, then the last one she just dropped right on his stomach.

"Go Zora!"

Everyone ran out of their hiding places and came up to hug Zora, telling her great job (even though it was their idea). Kennedy feeling along shot her arms in the air and stated. "I'm here too, you know!" Everyone came over to her to hug her too. Finally breaking away, Tawni shouted, "Now c'mon! We got a wedding to work on!"

_**A.N. This *sniffle* is the second to last chapter of 'The Fifth Grade Mind'. I'm sorry for not updating yesterday like I said I would (I ended up staying at my lil sisters school and they wouldn't let me go on fanfiction on the school computars (I'm happy I just ditched that place! Lol, just kidding...sorta). Oh well. It was fun writing for you guys!**_

**_ Oh and just to let you know, there will be a Acknolodge at the end (yes, I know they're useally at the begining of books but I really don't care)._**


	12. Chapter 13

Chad laughed as he wiped the last remainings of cake of his cheek at the 'Wedding Cast table', sitting next to his wife, Allison Julie Cooper and his Best Man, Trevor. There had been a little bit of a cake fight after everyone got a peice of cake and was seated. Chad smirked, he had kind of started it after Sonny excedently got some in his hair. Sonny was smiling, looking down at her lemon cake, cherry frosting Brides cake. Yes they did have three cakes. Hers being on the Right side of the room (oppiset of the table she was at). It was, as she said, lemon flavored with cherry frosting and some yellow flowers and beads and stuff with a Yellow 'M' at the top of hers. Chads was a red velvet, vinella cake with a big red 'C' at the top. In that middle of the two cakes stood a huge Chocolate cake, Vinella frosting Cake with an even bigger Orange 'C' (while finding a bigger 'C' for the main cake, Shaylee pointed out how the color should be orange because how Sonny's M (Monroe) was Yellow and Chads C (Cooper) was Red so thats kind of what happened.

Everyone else was sitting at big round white tables talking. They even invited the kindergardners who helped them with the James incedent.

Kennedy smirked. She felt speacial being in a seperate group from everyone else. From the person on the very end of the table that pattern went like this.

Cole, Austin, Tyler, Skyler, Trevor, Chad, Sonny, Tawni, Lucy, Me, Zoey, Shaylee. It was a pretty short wave shaped table with a white table cloth and candles.

"Alright, everyone grab a partner, it's time for the dancin' jams!" Nico yelled through the microphone. Most people got up but me, Zoey, Shaylee and Lucy stayed at the girls side of our table.

"Luce, you should go out and dance." She shook her head. "But I don't know anybody." Shaylee shrugged.

"So? Nico and Grady are dancing with people they don't know." She was right. Nico and Grady were the closest group to them and they were dancing with some of Sonny's old friends in Winsconsine. Lucy sighed and Shaylee and Zoey got up to find some friends from our class. I didn't want to be mean, so I just stayed with Lucy, talking to her about life and stuff.

After getting through some fast songs like 'My Life Would Suck Without You', 'Tik Tok' (I payed Nico and Grady to put that in there) and 'Soul Sister' the song 'Endless Love' (By Glee this time, of coarse) came on and everyone found a partner to dance with.

Kennedy looked through the crowd, trying to find her two best friends. She found Shaylee easily, she was near the edge of the group and her long blond pony tail was swaying back and fourth slowly as she danced with Robert Gray.

When Kennedy found Zoey, she was dancing with Will Taylor dead in the middle of the group.

She just smirked and ate the remaining peices of her cake.

_My love, the only thing in my life_

_ The only thing that's right._

_ My first love, you're every breath that I take_

_ You're every step that I make._

"Hey, Ken want to dance?" I looked up to find a desperate Tyler smirking nervously. I smirked too and excepted as we both walked to the dance floor.

_And I (I...)_

_ I want to share, all my love with you._

_ No one else will do._

_ In your eyes (your eyes, your eyes)_

_ They tell me how much you care._

_ You will always be_

_ my endless love..._

"So, it's finally over." Tyler said dancing. I cocked my head

"What? The wedding planning?"

"The adventure. You know, like with James." he sighed.

_ Two hearts._

_ Two hearts that beat as one._

_ Our lifes have just begon._

_ Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms._

_ I can't resist your charms._

"Well, Tyler there our other adventurs in marrige. You're first home. Kids. Pets. More reasponsibility. It's alot of work." Tyler sighed. "Okay, maybe you're right about that. But, what I mean is the adventure we'll all have with them. We probably couldn't help with the house, or take care of there kids if they were busy. They'd be in L.A.! We're stuck in Portland Oregonfor the rest of our lifes.-" I cut him off.

_And love, I'llbe a fool, for you-_

_ I am sure. You will know I don't mind (oh you know I won't mind)._

_Cause you, You mean the world to me, Oh._

_ I know, I found in you._

_ My, endless love..._

"Now don't you go all Brian Ryan on me." I said, slapping his shoulder. You never know what could happen. I mean, who knew that we'd help them get married? And maybe if they do have kids, and something happens to one of them that somehow invovles Oregon, you think they're going to bring them?"

"Well-"

"Of coarse they will you cheese ball!"

_(after instramental)_

_ Oh, and love,_

_ I'llbe that fool for you, I am sure._

_ You know I don't mind, DOnt mind_

_ and yes, you'll be the only one oh!_

_ NOone can deny this love I have inside,_

_ andI'll give it all to you._

_ My love (my love, my love)_

_ My, endless love..._

The song ended and Tyler and I were still silently arguing about life.

"Just you wait, Tye, just you wait..."

_**A.N. Sooo, what do you think? That's it folks! The Acknoledge should be up by next week (Yes, I'm giving you a week to reveiw and stuff)! So check out for it! What did you guys think?**_

**_ Also, why havn't you guys been reveiwing? It's worring me sick!_**

**_ Oh well, well please reveiw! I want to know what you liked about this (and disliked possibly)._**

**_ Also, I have an idea for a sequal but I won't post it untel I have at least five reviews saying they want one!_**

**_ alright, ta- ta!_**

**_ Hazel G. (hubbabubba(.)ouch)_**


	13. Acknowledgments

**A.N. Well, where do I start? As most of you dear readers know, I'm not very good at starting a story, but after those first couple words, I'm on a roll.**

** So I guess, I'll start with reveiws.**

** Twenty Eight compared to Seventy. Of coarse, i'mm not mad, just a bit sad. And I know how some people don't usually watch a sequal, or at all like them (Like Cinderella III? Seriously that was the most retarted movie ever) so thank you to those who did review.**

** And I'd also like to send a shout out to**

** GEEKQUALITY!**

** She/He reveiwed every single chapter! So nice :o)**

** I'd also like to say how much i loved writting this story! It will probably be one of my favorites!**

** The Characters in this story were based off my sisters, and my friends.**

** My two sisters names are Shaylee and Mikaela. I like Shaylee better (not in a mean way) so she was put more in the story. Shaylee really is best friends with a girl named Kennedy and Zoey.**

** Kennedy was kind of based off of me. So if I was in a situation like this I would so do something like that (except i have no idea where to buy pepperspray so thats a negetive).**

** All the guys in this story like Austin and Cole were based off of guys in my homeroom class in fifth grade. **

** Austin was played by Zach S.**

** Cole was played by Tharren B.**

** and Tyler by Brian B. (hehe my exboyfriend).**

** You can completly thank my friend Brandy for this story Idea, who is actually getting married (she's not from my school, just in case you got confused) to a nice man named Jordan. We went dress shopping and I took five millon pictures of dresses in differant colors for everything and got the idea!**

** I get to be a bridesmaid in her wedding, by the way :o)**

** Well, if there is a sequal, i'm not so sure. Maybe when I'm not in an In- progress story I'll just write all the chapters and post it every week. It probably won't be that good but who knows!**

** Well, this is it from this story from:**

** hubbabubba(.)ouch**

** PEACE!**


End file.
